


猫猫爱你

by Vienta



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Cat!Nuno, M/M, Other, sexual behavior between cats
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienta/pseuds/Vienta
Summary: Nuno变成了一只猫他需要爱人的吻才能变回去





	猫猫爱你

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：
> 
> 虚构故事，当然  
> 地点在法国（假设法国也有fan meeting）  
> 具体时间年份不用管  
> 索拉尔单身  
> 有猫x猫的情节

1、

 

雷森德的嘴巴又一次给他招祸。  
他在末场Fan Meeting上被姑娘们捧得飘飘然，平日里运转缓慢的大脑更是接近停摆。因此他看到下一位穿着奇特长袍的姑娘时，没有产生哪怕一点点警惕。  
在中国的经历麻痹了他，那会他天天和穿着特殊裙子的姑娘们呆在一起，还傻呵呵地问这是不是中国的传统服饰。也许这件从头到尾黑不溜秋的长袍也是什么新兴时尚。思绪的沙地上浮现出几个字，又很快消失。“你叫什么名字……Oh你就是Lily？”雷森德拿过女孩画的画，不假思索地拿给另一个粉丝看，“你看她是不是在学你画画啊？”

他专注地和他人说话，也就没看见女孩一瞬间变得很可怕的表情。  
“你会付出代价的。”女孩冷冷地说，拿回自己的画快步离开了。雷森德茫然地看着女孩离开的背影，沙地不安地咕嘟嘟一会，迅速平息。没事的，反正女孩的事会有其他女孩解决。

 

然而事不遂他的愿，第二天早上，他在自己公寓醒来，下意识想伸手揉揉眼，结果发现自己的手变成了短短的、毛茸茸的……爪子？！  
他在惊骇中翻身，伴随着几声“喵喵”，过了好一阵才意识到这声音是他自己发出的。他在这四爪着地的身体里适应不良，折腾许久，直到把床单滚成一团乱，终于勉强学会了怎么在平面上行走。

他努力地把自己从床单卷成的小陷阱中拔出来，端详镜子里的猫脸。对此，他并非毫无头绪。在醒来的那一刻，一个女性的声音生气地说：“只有找到你爱的人，让他用嘴巴把你的臭嘴洗干净，这个魔咒才会结束！”  
所以他惹到了一个女巫。  
……女巫竟然也想要他的签名！雷森德舔了舔爪子，内心小小得意。他不应该太过惊讶，一个细小的声音在沙子下面嘀咕：毕竟，还有少女写私信跟他说自己是她活下去的意义呢。虽然说不清哪种爱更吓人。  
他跃出窗户，决定还是先解决咒语。毕竟一天不变回去，一天就没法接走穴工作。他可是有按揭在身的猫啊。

 

雷森德迅速发现了变成猫的第一个好处：他溜进了前往索拉尔家的地铁，但没有人拦他。人们在车厢里围着猫站了一圈，自动为他留出了位置。甚至有好心的姑娘见猫咪紧张，把他请到了自己的大腿上。

他不废吹灰之力，就赢得了所有人的爱。雷森德认为自己算得上会讨人欢心。而他现在既不用把脑袋歪到特定角度，也不用笑得嘴角抽搐。不论他是在爪间埋着脑袋还是打哈欠，都有人把手机凑近他，夸他“有镜头感”、“太可爱”。他什么都不用做，只需要【存在】。

他抖抖耳朵，下一站就是目的地。过去他拒绝姑娘们送他的猫耳头箍：“I am not an animal.”他义正辞严地说。他知道那些导演、制作人从不把自己当回事，可他还想保留一点尊严。为了一个角色夹着狗尾巴在一群男人眼皮底下学狗叫的事再也不会发生。而现在，他不用再担心尊严问题，他就是一只猫。

雷森德从人类温热的膝盖上一跃而下，跟着人的脚步迅速溜出车厢。在靠近扶梯的拐角处，他回头看了眼准备出发的地铁。人们毫无理由的爱仍让他困惑。或许洛朗班会喜欢变猫的主意。不过，雷森德很怀疑班有没有一个他爱的人能帮他变回去。

他撒开四肢小跑步地朝地面跑去。

 

雷森德对索拉尔家的地址十分熟悉。他们曾经是同事，去年一起参与了某部音乐剧的演出。期间索拉尔为了联络同事感情，曾经邀请剧组去家里开趴体。自那以后，雷森德在早上跑步的路线里增加了经过索拉尔家的线路，反正他跑十几公里完全不在话下。可惜的是索拉尔似乎很喜欢宅家，他每次从屋边小树林经过时从没见过男人出门。

他也讲不清自己对索拉尔是什么感觉，反正……反正如果有机会能睡觉，他是愿意的。或许是因为索拉尔白色的鬓发很迷人，或许是因为索拉尔说起法国历史滔滔不绝的样子吸引了他，又或许是因为每一次他在舞台上亲吻索拉尔时对方黑洞洞的眼睛。索拉尔的眉骨很低，以至于许多时候他都看不清男人的眼神，只觉得对方瞥过来时眼睛挡在阴影中黑沉沉地笼罩了他。雷森德对索拉尔身上的西装又爱又恨，它让雷森德腿软程度加倍，可是又厚到遮盖了索拉尔的一切反应。凭什么只有他得穿着小破背心，乳头硬不硬一看就知道呢？

他在索拉尔门口蹂躏门前的小雏菊，把猫尖尖的嘴巴伸到花蕊上乱蹭。索拉尔应该不会拒绝和自己亲亲的吧，不就是把舌头伸进嘴巴里嘛，就当演戏……反正台上有几次好像对方微微张嘴了？不敢确定。雷森德用爪子扒拉花瓣，张嘴了……没张嘴……张嘴了……没……

 

这天早上，不知什么缘故，索拉尔总感到心神不宁。好像有什么事即将发生。这感觉如此强烈，以至于他终于按捺不住从家里出了门，想沿着街区慢跑一圈让自己发泄发泄。

当他迈着缺乏锻炼的腿一步一喘地回到家门口时，他终于明白了是什么等着他：一只猫，活生生、热乎乎的猫。他闭了闭眼又睁开，猫还在，正对着他门前的花园作猫猫窥视——上上下下左左右右地移动着猫脑袋。他顿时他眼前闪过无数油管上的可爱猫咪视频。看猫视频太娘了，他知道，但谁能拒绝得了呢。他晕头转向，嘴巴发干，以一种他觉得最不吓猫的方式靠近猫。

猫听见他脚步声了，猫转头了，猫眼睛睁得好大，鼻尖沾着金黄色的花粉。索拉尔停下脚步，确定猫没有离开的迹象，才走到安全距离，谨慎地蹲下身伸手让猫闻。

由于他长得有些大只，以至于猫们看到他就跑，这是他第一次和一只猫如此靠近。他深呼吸。自己可以把这个猫带回家吗？按照视频说的，他小心地搔起猫的下巴，嗯，也没有脖圈，这应该是一只流浪猫。

“哎哟，小女孩，你的妈妈去哪儿了？”

话音刚落，那只小猫突然僵住，用一种奇特的目光看向索拉尔，如果要索拉尔形容，他几乎觉得猫处于震惊之中。猫能有那么人性化的表情吗？他困惑地用手掌从头到屁股摸了把猫。  
猫抖了抖，像在抗拒打喷嚏的冲动。也许它太冷了，索拉尔想。更加卖力地用手掌拢住猫抚摸。在一次又一次的抚摸下，猫挪挪屁股，终于发出一串：“purrrrr……”

索拉尔幸福得快厥倒，是它，传说中的猫咕噜，它如此温柔舒服，震动他的掌心。但猫可没那么高兴，它像是彻底被吓坏了，三蹦两蹦地蹿进树丛。索拉尔怅然若失地看着猫消失的方向，手指下意识摸了摸手掌。

 

2、

在猫猫离开的两个小时内，索拉尔已经备齐了一切养猫所需的食物和用品。

他把接近自己身高的猫树放在最后搬进房间，旁边是拆了盒子的各类玩具。索拉尔接近忍耐的边缘，他以前从没有摸过实体的猫，这滋味就和（删除）开了苞（删除）吸了第一口麻一样，只要体验过就再也无法忘却。如果那只小猫不回来，他今天也要去宠物庇护所领养一只自己的猫咪。

令他惊喜的是，没等他开始改造墙壁、钉上木板让它成为猫咪可以攀爬的高空王国，就有一个小脑袋在他阳台玻璃门外张望。就是它，早晨跑掉的小母猫。索拉尔赤脚砰砰地踩着木地板迅速来到门前，人类的阴影彻底笼罩了毛茸茸的小猫团。他拉开门，在小猫嗅着地面进入家里后迅速把门关上，一手托着猫腹部抄起小猫往料理台走去。非常骄傲地把不同罐头统统打开，堆在雷森德面前：“让我看看你最喜欢吃哪种肉。”鸡肉牛肉火鸡肉……个个都是最贵的汤罐头。看着小猫混乱地点着头，不知道选哪个罐头的样子，索拉尔内心充满了自豪。

 

雷森德是被索拉尔吓跑的。男人先是提醒了他一个可怕的事实，由于雷森德醒来后忙着适应身体、思考对策，以至于他没有发现猫的身体少了点什么。是的，他现在是一只母猫。在趴开腿把脑袋凑过去检查了几遍后，雷森德无奈地接受了现实。他大受打击，又感到害怕：万一要是变回人后，自己也成女人了该怎么办。雷森德忧愁地往地上磨爪子。算……算了。从早上开始就没有进食的身体提醒他，比起思考这些问题，找吃的更重要。

他顺着猫脑袋分辨出的食物味道来到一个街区，被眼前的一幕惊呆了：几只猫，脏兮兮地，为了垃圾里的食物打得猫毛乱飞。如果他还是个人类，要打赢几只猫完全不在话下；可现在每个猫都比他大了一圈。“呼呼呼。”一只大白猫叼着鸡骨头看着他。不知道怎么的，他一眼就看得出那是公猫，而且对方发了腮的威武大脸上满满写着“殷勤”。  
雷森德尾巴蓬地炸开，迅速朝索拉尔的住处跑去。

虽然索拉尔的抚摸让他的身体很奇怪，以前台上索拉尔也会把手自然地搭在他肩膀或是背部之类，但从没有像早上一样。被男人烫热手掌摸过的地方传来透骨的酥麻，他舒服得忍不住张开脚趾弹出尖尖的爪子，又想把屁股撅起来让索拉尔再摸摸尾巴前的位置。直到发出一阵呻吟，雷森德才意识到自己做了什么羞耻的事。就算索拉尔不清楚自己的身份，这也太失态了……雷森德发誓之后他一定不会再对索拉尔做出这样丢脸的反应。

索拉尔热情地迎接了他，甚至有些热情得过分。雷森德知道索拉尔是个好人，和他一样关爱地球——他可是定期浏览索拉尔的社交网络呢——可他从不知道索拉尔对猫竟然如此痴迷。  
很快他就清楚了索拉尔热情的理由。男人把他领到猫砂盆前，满怀期待地看着他。在饱餐两个罐头后，雷森德是有些想解决个猫问题，但他没想到等自己坐到猫砂上时，索拉尔还不走，蹲在旁边盯着。要雷森德说，那眼神和垃圾桶边的公猫简直一模一样。

 

“哈——”猫朝着索拉尔露出尖牙。“好嘛，好嘛。”他站起身，双手微举摆出投降的样子，“你真是个要隐私的小猫咪。”他宽容地笑了笑，退到房门后。小猫可能急着用猫砂，也就没注意到在门框边露出的大毛腿。  
索拉尔用手盖住自己嘴，试图遮掩可疑的呼吸声。他看着小猫抬起尾巴，伴随身体紧张的颤抖发出一阵阵“嗯……嗯……”声。天哪，它是在给自己打气吗？  
在小猫转身刨沙之前，索拉尔退回房间的阴影里，琢磨着给家里装点宠物摄像头。看看当自己不在家时，小猫会做什么有趣的事情。

小猫是只双标的小猫。它向人类要求私猫空间，却不回避人类的隐私。洗完澡的索拉尔如往常一样光溜溜地躺进被窝刷ins，发点自拍的ins story，和小鸡们说晚安之类的。突然，他感到下身一阵异动。有两处软软的东西反复地挤压着他的蛋蛋，还有个软绒绒又湿漉漉的东西在那边来回蹭动。索拉尔猛地坐起掀开被子，对上小猫无辜的、绿莹莹的双眼。这绒球正对着自己的球踩奶呢！眼看索拉尔发现了自己，小猫完全没有认错的意思，只是原地伸个懒腰打个猫哈欠，高高兴兴地把脑袋往更上面的柱状体凑。

索拉尔完全不知道雷森德对自己的老二好奇许久。他呆滞地看着小猫坐起，用前肢的肉垫左右拍打着自己的器官，原本半硬不软的部分在拨弄的刺激下逐渐充血，小猫嗅了嗅探出的顶端，伸出粉嫩的舌头舔了舔。

“嘶……坏女孩。”索拉尔捉住猫的后颈拎起，猫提着爪子在他手下缩成一团，连带尾巴都卷起来贴向肚皮，“这里不是你该碰的地方。”他在猫的额头上轻轻敲了两下，把小猫放到旁边枕头上，低头看了眼自己的欲望若有所思。虽然这只是男性在外物刺激下的正常反应，但他也确实被勾起了兴致，不如……

索拉尔撸动着手中的器官，一手扯来平板。他略过浏览器里大量猫咪频道，点开他顶级的收藏，屏幕中拉丁女性的肉体在他眼中逐渐变成另一个人的模样。那个人在舞台上抛掉最后蔽体的衣物，扭动着的赤裸身体在灯光下闪闪发亮。明明和他之间隔着衣服，却仿佛能碰到对方汗津津湿漉漉的胸腹。“来亲吻我吧。”那人撩开头发，在观众看不到的地方吐出舌尖。所有人都在盯着，索拉尔知道，但他每次都想把雷森德按着跪下，解开裤链直接冲进去，把被汗水糊了妆容的脸颊彻底撑开。在背后雷森德抛着飞吻的甜腻背景中，彻彻底底地干他。

“Nuno……”他闭上眼满足地叹息，在想象中把最后一点液体都灌进对方的小口，头部在掌心震了两下，液体满满地射在手上。  
“喵！”索拉尔这才想起猫还在旁边，他侧过头眯着眼看，小猫滚落到床单上，一脸震惊。“小猫咪没见过吧，这是人类的享受。”索拉尔哼哼着，瘫在床上享受着快感后肌肉的松弛。小猫粉色的鼻子在他微微蜷起的手掌旁嗅嗅，拱开手指舔了舔掌心的白浊。

 

3、

 

雷森德在索拉尔家充分地享受了几天好日子。  
他理直气壮地拒绝了索拉尔买的高级猫树，在纸箱里滚了一天；他无视了索拉尔准备的猫床，天天钻进被窝，在凌晨五点拍打索拉尔的脸；他肆无忌惮地旁观索拉尔洗澡，在对方试图用猫玩具逗弄自己时给出鄙夷的眼神。他春风得意，他有恃无恐，他旋风一样地跑过客厅，肉垫在木质地板上敲出有节奏的“哒哒”声。

自从不再担心索拉尔愿不愿意吻自己后，雷森德就把当猫的日子作为放假。反正他没工作时不更新ins，也不和身边人聊天。没有人会因为担心他失踪而报警。  
一切都很棒，除了因为天气逐渐变暖的缘故，他的身体时不时感到燥热，总喜欢在凉飕飕的地板上摊开身体乘凉。索拉尔的抚摸仍然让他舒服，但人类同样是一个源源不断的产热机，雷森德只好想被摸的时候蹭蹭索拉尔的腿，接着又趴到一边散热。  
最尴尬的是，他发现自己的后穴最近分泌出许多透明液体。过去几天从来不会有这种情况。趁着索拉尔在卧室里，雷森德叉开腿小心翼翼地脑袋探向下身，在本能的驱使下舔了舔小口。唔，虽然在设想中舔下面挺恶心，但猫舌头尝出来的味道挺不错，甜甜奶奶的。雷森德又舔了一口，翻过身理起了身侧的毛发。

也许是之前舔得太少，雷森德想。  
等他终于明白自己身体的变化是怎么回事时，已经晚了。

那天索拉尔不在家，雷森德在房子中又是燥热上涌。好难受……他跳起扯动门把手，跑进花园。猫耳里的绒毛被微凉的空气微微拂动，雷森德拉长身体翘起尾巴抖抖，觉得好受些，浑然没意识到一阵阵气味正从他颤动的尾巴处飘散。

“呜哇哇——”一阵嘈杂的骚动，两只猫厮打着一路翻滚进索拉尔的花园，压倒一片草茎花蕊。雷森德吓一跳，晕晕乎乎的猫脑袋认出两只公猫在激烈地战斗，他本能地想避开冲突现场。然而这时，一只硕大的黑猫跃进花园，它的体型几乎比雷森德要大一倍，黝黑的脸上读不出表情，金黄色的双眼盯着僵直的母猫。黑猫昂起头颅，志在必得地向雷森德踱去。

雷森德后退几步想逃，然而风把黑猫的味道送了过来。辛辣的香味让猫软了腿爪。雷森德打量着眼前的黑猫，猫脑袋像短了路的电线，只剩下断断续续的想法：腿部肌肉贲张，说明黑猫一定能捕来足够的猎物；皮毛顺滑预示着良好的健康；尾巴也从来没有在争夺中被咬断。这只黑猫是整个街区的霸王……！

见母猫没有反抗，黑猫转到雷森德身后嗅了嗅尾巴根，确定眼前的母猫在发情，它迅速爬上对方的背部、叼住雷森德的脖颈。

好，好重的公猫。雷森德本能地伏低身体，把屁股撅得更高，但根本不用他帮忙，黑猫带着小倒刺的肉刃立刻捅了进来，雷森德长长地呻吟了声。耳边公猫们战斗得更激烈了，甚至他听得见有更多公猫正从远处向这里跑来。身上黑猫的动作逐渐变慢，但体内空虚远远没有被填补，他需要更多公猫，直到把里面灌得满满的。都可以来嘛……他看着打斗的公猫们迷迷糊糊地想，张嘴发出阵阵欢叫。

 

“喵~~~~喵~~~~~”还没靠近屋子，索拉尔便听见响亮的猫叫，他快步朝花园赶去，眼前的场景把他钉在原地：一群毛色各异、大小略有不同的公猫把小猫围在中间，一只白猫正在小猫身上耸动，他听见的猫叫声正是被压在下面的小猫发出的。白猫尽兴后，一只长毛的灰猫把它赶了下去，又压着小猫作势抽插，可能缺乏经验，顶了几次都没找到地方，直到小猫扭着屁股凑到正确的位置。周围公猫发出低抵的威胁声互相警告，有只不耐烦的姜黄大猫甚至想把灰猫挤走，灰猫直接边干边打，争抢中小猫哀鸣着努力想逃开，又被公猫们围在圈里，几只公猫盯着中间跃跃欲试。

“我的天你们在对小猫做什么！”听到小猫的求救，索拉尔这才如梦初醒，冲上前试图赶走公猫。大部分公猫看见人类立刻就逃开，还有几只虚虚地跑了几步，回头想等人类离开后继续刚才的交配。姜黄猫趁着灰猫离开迅速补上位置，腿一立一顶，小猫嗷嗷地叫了起来，显然已经插了进去。

索拉尔拿起树枝收着力气打姜黄猫的腿：“臭猫，色猫，快滚开。”眼看人类不肯罢手，姜黄猫只好松开嘴，转身迅速跑了，留下小猫塌在背部的尾巴，和被顶刺过多而无法合拢的小穴，透明液体争相从里面流出来，沾湿了腿边的毛发。

“怎么突然发情了呢，还跑到外面……”索拉尔苦恼地看着在脚边打滚的小猫，学着视频里的介绍，来回轻拍小猫的臀侧。果然，敏感点被刺激的小猫又嗲嗲黏黏地蹭起了他的腿，“这么下去可不行，还是趁早绝育吧。”他自言自语地说，并没注意到小猫听了这话后毛都炸了起来。

什么，绝育？！雷森德发情的大脑被这个词瞬间浇得凉透。这可不行，万一要是绝育后我变回去就没那个了怎么办！？

 

怀着对小猫的担忧，索拉尔冲了澡，打算立刻去预约绝育手术。他踏出冲淋隔间，却看到卫生间镜子的雾气上写着“我是Nuno”，字体边缘处还有粗糙的痕迹，像是毛发拖动的结果。他略略低头一看，小猫端坐在字的旁边，冲他缓缓眨眼。

“……”索拉尔大脑一片空白，试探性地问了声，“Nuno Resende？”  
猫点点脑袋。  
“……你真的是？怎么可能……你怎么证明……”索拉尔原地转了圈，才意识到自己还赤身裸体，不管小猫是不是Nuno，他先扯来浴巾围住自己。  
小猫跳下盥洗台，竖着尾巴踱向浴室，中间还回头叫了声，示意索拉尔跟上自己。小猫跳到床上，摁开索拉尔的平板，思索了会，开始用爪子敲字。

“‘你告诉过我生命值得过’……oh是的，我是说过。”那是一次化妆室里的短暂谈心，只有他和雷森德在场，“……‘你还说法国现在的电视台像臭狗屎’……这，你真的是Nuno……”索拉尔尴尬地站在原地，不敢回想小猫是雷森德意味着什么。前几天晚上他半夜DIY，动作太大惊醒了小猫——他现在知道那是雷森德了——小猫可能被震动吸引而凑近动作源头（他当时是这么归因的）而他并没有发现，结果射了小猫一脸。那晚他看着小猫的绒毛和胡须上沾满液体还觉得愧疚又欣悦。现在他不知道怎么面对这段回忆。

小猫继续敲着字。亲，我。索拉尔一字一字地读着。我才能变回人类。“这什么，现代小猫公主吗……哎哟！”索拉尔避开小猫挥动的爪子，“对不起对不起，我要怎么亲你呢，嗯，Nuno。”  
是了，他是不是好几次撸着管时还喊了Nuno名字来着。  
对着小猫张开的嘴，索拉尔一阵无力。如果雷森德真的变了回来会不会觉得他很恶心呢，他是不是应该现在立刻把所有监控摄像视频删掉，免得以后有天有一群警察闯进家里，宣布他因为“虐待小猫罪”被逮捕……索拉尔认命地看着小猫，他的同事，他的中年情网，终于蹲下身亲了过去。他勉强围起的浴巾又因为膝盖的动作被撑开，飘落在了地上。

 

“嗯……”和索拉尔亲吻的感觉真不赖，雷森德闭着眼用舌尖勾了勾男人的舌头。关键是他现在又变了回来，他感觉得到，自己正趴在索拉尔家的大床上，手肘撑着床沿支起上身呢。他悄悄地挪了挪屁股，确定下腹和柔软的床垫之间隔着一块肉——他最担心的事没有发生。女巫没有把事情做绝，看来也没啥恶意嘛，雷森德决定原谅她。他后撤身体，一个翻滚，把被子堪堪卷住腰胯，起伏的被子边沿里若隐若现地露出泛红的性器头部。

刻意地展开身体，好让索拉尔看到更多遮盖下的阴影；又微微抬头，舔了舔在面前逐渐膨胀的性器。索拉尔惊愕地低头，恰巧看到雷森德冲他眨了眨眼，长发铺开在床单上，美得超越了索拉尔在一切小视频中看到的画面。

“快点，我还在发情呢。”雷森德说。

 

 

超短番外1

尽管雷森德变了回去，但这条咒语仍然有副作用：每年总有几天，雷森德会浑身燥热，后穴瘙痒，仿佛像猫一样有了发情期。

“嗯……啊……嗯嗯……快点……”雷森德趴跪在床上，身后索拉尔抓着他的腰胯顶送，腹部拍打在挺翘的臀部上发出激烈的啪啪声，“你再不行，我就，嗯，找其他公猫去……”

“公猫？”索拉尔俯下身，咬起了爱人的耳朵，“就靠它们短短小小的东西，能满足得了你？”饶是嘴上显得不在乎，他仍然用手托起雷森德的腹部，方便他顶到更深。

“闭嘴，老色胚，啊是这里……喵~~……”

 

超短番外2

“你竟然还有监控！”雷森德目瞪口呆，眼前电脑屏幕上，一只小猫赫然在舔舐自己的小口，“你这个变态。”  
索拉尔举起双手：“我当时不知道那是你，只是不想错过小猫各种可爱的样子嘛。”他委屈地说，“我把监控都撤了……实在不行你也可以看看房子里我的视频，你看看我我看看你，我们扯平了。”

“歪理。”雷森德啧了声，倒是没有继续追究，他好奇地点开另一个文件夹，“这又是什么？”  
“呃，我之前怕偷盗所以在花园里放了防盗摄像头，并不是为了看猫，但是……”  
但是它录下了更劲爆的画面。

雷森德脸色铁青地看着一群公猫轮番骑在小猫身上，中间母猫甚至讨好地舔了舔几只公猫的胸侧，来吸引公猫爬上自己的背。更糟糕的是，他甚至感到屁股后面有个地方越来越烫。

“Laurent Morhain！你竟然看猫咪视频都会硬！”  
“这又不能怪我……”  
“你个色胚……嗯咕，唔……嗯……”

视频内外都响起了猫猫的欢叫声。

 

<番外完>


End file.
